


A surprising trip

by Left_Arm_Trash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: FE Rare Pair Week 2k17, I wrote this at 6 in the morning, M/M, Shigure and Shiro are both 18 in this, Shiro is a pure bean, That's not really relevant to the plot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Arm_Trash/pseuds/Left_Arm_Trash
Summary: FE Rare Pair Week 2K17Day 5: Road/Visiting/WistfulShigure gets dragged to Hoshido for a stupid  diplomatic trip but is pleasantly surprised on what he finds there.I realized that it was FE Rare Pair Week and I'm super late to the game but I'm determined to get through the last three days ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ





	A surprising trip

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this hella last minute because I didn't realize that it was rare pair week. I'm going to try to get through the last couple of days, wish me luck my dudes!

Shigure huffed and sat back in the carriage. He'd always hated traveling this way, and he would much rather be in the skies on the back of his pegasus. He looked out of the window of the carriage. The sky was dark and the air was damp. It looked like a storm was coming.

Sophie was out like a light in the seat next to him. She could sleep through Armageddon if she tried. Fifteen minutes into the trip and she was out. Shigure envied his sister in away.

“Hey, don't look so sour. We're almost there.” Silas tried to give his son a smile, but the Vallan prince wasn't having it.

“It feels like we've been riding for ages… I'm starting to get claustrophobic.” Shigure played with his gloves.

Silas chuckled and shook his head. “You'll like it in Hoshido, I promise. And if you don't, we're not staying for long.” He smiled, hoping it would cheer up his son.

The carriage came to a halt. Shigure breathed a sigh of relief and Sophie’s eyes cracked open. She looked around, dazed and confused.

“Hmm… What's going on?” She mumbled.

“We’re here, love.” Azura said, stepping out of the carriage door when it opened.

Once Shigure stepped out he saw a couple of teens around his age standing in a row. The royal family, he supposed.

At the end of the row were two boys who looked pretty similar, one with gray hair who looked no older than eight, and the other with pale blonde hair who looked about fourteen. They both had slightly pointed ears and were talking about about something. Shigure couldn't tell what.

Next to them was a boy with hair the color of cherry blossoms. He had a black bandana wrapped around his head and a bored expression on his face. He was dressed in ninja gear, but instead of weapons he had candy.

Standing next to the candy ninja was the only girl. She had pale blonde hair with a streak of bright red in her bangs. She had two furry foxes ears on the top of her head and slightly pointed canines sticking out from her upper lip. A kitsune, no doubt.

And lastly was a guy with messy brown hair and a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. Shigure couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked like a jackass but DAMN was he attractive. His arms looked like the could crush mountains. And the size of his hands-

Shigure looked away before anymore questionable thoughts filled his mind. Sophie must have noticed his face getting red.

“Everything alright, Shigure?” She whispered to him.

The pegasus knight looked at his sister and nodded. “Yes, I'm quite alright. Sorry if I worried you.”

After a brief but friendly conversation between the king and Azura, the four were able to do as they pleased. Shigure made a beeline for where they told him his room would be.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 

Shigure sighed and stood off to the side by himself. He'd never been one for parties. Valla and Nohr were both visiting Hoshido, so they were throwing a party in their honor or something.

The blue haired prince sighed and looked out the window. He was right, it had started to rain. On nights like this he would much rather be in his room reading books, not awkwardly standing in the corner with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

He was about to try to sneak off when someone came over to him. It was the Hoshidan prince from earlier. He had big grin on his face.

“I don't think I caught your name earlier. I'm Shiro! It's nice to meet ya!” He stuck out his hand and waited for Shigure to shake it.

Shigure looked at Shiro’s hand before slowly shaking it. “I'm Shigure, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“So you're from Valla, right? I've only been there once but I don't remember what happened. I think I was six or something.”

Shigure couldn't help but chuckle. This guy was charming in a way. “Yes I'm from Valla. I didn't really want to leave but it's my duty to keep ties with our allies.”

“Tell me about it. I always butt heads with that kid from Nohr so I wasn't entirely stoked to have you guys come either.” Shiro said a little shamefully. “But you seem like a cool dude. Not many people can pull off blue hair and anyone who can holds my respect.” He took a strawberry off of Shigure’s plate before popping it into his mouth.

Shigure blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. Shiro’s grin only got bigger.

“See I knew there was a smile in there!” He patted Shigure on the shoulder.

Shigure’s laughter died and his face turned red. “P-Pardon?!”

“I saw you over here sulking by yourself and I wanted to make you smile. And so far it's working.”

The pegasus knight’s face was a bright as the Hoshidan banner. Was this incredibly hot prince flirting with him??? Shigure honestly couldn't believe it. He always had ladies throwing themselves at him but he'd never had so much luck with guys.

“O-Oh well I uh… Thank you… You have a nice smile as well…” Good one Shigure.

Shiro grinned and wrapped a strong arm around Shigure’s shoulders. “How about you dance with me?”

“O-Oh no, I'm not much of a-a dancer.” Shigure stuttered and looked away. Gods were those arms nice.

“You'll be a natural. Promise.” He winked and led Shigure out onto the dance floor. Shiro placed his hand on Shigure’s waist and the other laced together with his fingers. “Just follow my lead.”

The two danced together, and at first it was a little awkward, but soon Shigure found himself really getting into the music and enjoying himself. Soon enough he was leading while Shiro tripped over himself.

The night ended far too quickly for either of their liking. Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to Shigure’s hand. “Till we meet again, my sweet prince.”

The blue haired teen couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Goodnight Shiro, I had a lot of fun with you.”

The brunette was now smiling from ear to ear. “See you tomorrow?”

Shigure smiled softly and nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 After the ball Shigure and Shiro spent everyday together getting to know each other. They were so different but they both found enjoyment in that. Shiro was loud and liked to arm wrestle while Shigure was quiet and liked to read. It was like a yin and yang sort of dynamic.

Once the skies had cleared up, Shigure offered to take Shiro on a ride on his pegasus but the Hoshidan prince was quick to say no. He didn't like anything that could lift him off the ground and then throw him back onto the ground.

The days passed far too quickly and it was time for Shigure to head back home to Valla. They were in the stables together as Shigure carefully put his Pegasus in her carrying cart.

“I had a lot of fun with you.” Shiro said, shuffling awkwardly.

Shigure smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I had fun as well. I'm going to miss you.”

Shiro squeezed back. “I'll miss you too…” He pouted

“Shigure! It's time to go!” Azura called.

The blue haired prince sighed. “Coming mother…”

Shigure turned back to Shiro and cupped his face. He gave him a little peck. “Until next time.”

Shiro smiled. “Until next time…”

Shigure pulled back and left the stables. Shiro sighed and headed back to the palace. As he left he noticed a certain pink haired ninja lurking around.

“Ugh, what do you want Asugi?”

His cousin just rolled his eyes and pulled out the sucker he had in his mouth. “Nothing. But I did notice that kiss that Shigure gave you.”

Shiro grinned and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? Are you jealous that I found love before you did?”

Asugi snorted. “As if. This isn't a competition, stupid. I'm just surprised that someone totally out of your league could fall for you.”

The brunette gasped in fake hurt. “Cousin you wound me! I'm totally in his league!”

The ninja waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Shiro smiled and hooked his arm around Asugi’s shoulders. “I've got a good feeling he's really fallen for me. I mean I've fallen really hard for him.”

“Ugh, did you hit your head too?”

Shiro hummed and brushed him off. “I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.”

The idiot was horribly love struck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that! I would really like to know what you guys thought! Stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt (if I can get to it that is)!


End file.
